(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to field of devices for carrying fishing equipment, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for carrying fishing equipment which is adaptable for carrying various fishing equipment.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
In the sport of fishing, and particularly in the sport of fly fishing, one of the most important skills that a fisherman must develop is his ability to select the fly or lure which will get the best response from the fish in the area that he is fishing. This is due to the fact that fish may favor certain kinds of food sources depending on the season, on the weather, on temperature of the water, and on the kinds of insects and other food that is found in the area at the time.
Therefore, to be effective, a fisherman must have available to him fishing lures, or flies, which match the kind of food being consumed by the fish sought by the fisherman. Often, the fisherman is fishing waters which are at remote locations or at areas which are unfamiliar to the fisherman. Therefore, in order to have a productive fishing trip, the fisherman must carry a wide assortment of fishing tackle and equipment in order to ensure that he has the right fly or lure for the fish at his destination. This means that the fisherman must begin his trip with a large assortment of lures and flies. However, when the fisherman arrives at the fishing destination he will quickly survey the area to determine what insects and other foodstuffs for fish are present in the area. The fisherman will then draw flies or lures which closely resemble the local fish food sources from his assortment of artificial flies and lures.
Thus, when the fisherman arrives at the site, he no longer needs to carry the large assortment of fishing gear with which he started his trip, but now only needs to carry the equipment which he has selected for the local conditions and fish food and fish eating habits.
There remains a need for a versatile system which permits the fisherman to carry a wide variety of fishing equipment to the field, and then also permits the fisherman to reduce the equipment that he is going to carry on his person while fishing.
There remains a need for a system for allowing the fisherman to taylor the equipment carrying system to carry the equipment that is anticipated and to be needed at the fishing site and which can be tailored to suit the fisherman's style of fishing.
There remains a need for a fishing system which can use a few components to form a multitude of different arrangements, each tailored for the conditions anticipated at the fishing site, as well as allow the user to customize his equipment carrying system to suit his particular style of fishing. For example, some fishermen may like to try a few fly patterns in different sizes and colors, while others may like to carry a large variety of different lures and flies and vary the presented fly or lure frequently.
There remains a need for a system for carrying fishing equipment, in particular fly fishing equipment, that can be quickly and easily tailored at the field, so that the user need only carry the flies and equipment that he needs at the field.